


Unfinished Business

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Related, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Touken baby - Freeform, one eyed king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: In which Kaneki gets cockblocked by his own child.





	Unfinished Business

'K-Kaneki.' Touka gasped, as he sucked her nipple in his mouth, the pad of his thumb attending to the neglected one. He rolled his hips against her, feeling her lose herself more and more. He grinned down at her, hand working the hem of her panties when a cry spread throughout the whole base. Touka detached from him immediately, fixing her clothes back on, going to tend to their baby, who they had just put to sleep minutes ago. Putting his head in his hands, Kaneki groaned, reluctantly fishing his clothes back on and rushing to his wife. They barely had any alone time anymore, with the birth of their child and goat plans, the sexual frustration starting to get to Kaneki, even distracting him from his work. Nishiki even had to snap his fingers in front of him, sending him a knowing smirk that made him blush.

Kaneki's eyes shone as she came towards him, holding a giggly baby.  
'Sorry.' She whispered 'He's up now.'   
Kaneki refused the urge to let out a growl, feeling extremely childish at the glare he sent his own child when Touka turned her back.

-

She walked into their bedroom while Kaneki was reading, with his glasses on, grinning.   
'Just put him to sleep.' She said, throwing him a layered look. Her meaning seeped into him as he smirked back, Touka wasting no time to climb over him, sitting on the forming tent in his pants, grinding slightly. She threw his book to the floor, placing his glasses on her face playfully. God they looked so hot on her, making him feel more turned on. They panted, connecting their lips, tongues fighting for dominance. Touka won, pinning Kaneki to the bed as she pulled his shirt off him, taking hers off after.

She placed butterfly kisses along his jaw, Kaneki sighing, as got the attention he had been craving. She moved to his chest, placing open mouthed kisses like their first time, while he blushed. He enjoyed letting her take control every now and then.

She palmed him through his shorts, feeling him buck up into her hand.   
'Eager, aren't you?' She teased, massaging him through his trousers. He groaned, leaning up to her mouth, trying to be as quick as possible, he was not letting this opportunity slip through his fingers. She kissed down his stomach, lower, until his sweatpants stopped her. Tugging them off with haste, she released his cock, already straining with need.

She travelled up to the shell of his ear, biting softly.  
'I'm sorry for rushing out on you last time.' She went lower down his body, Kaneki's breath hitching.   
'We never got to finish what we started...' she trailed off, settling right in front of his cock, blowing a puff of hot air on it.   
'Let me make it up to you.'

She took his shaft in her mouth, Kaneki immediately putting his hands in her hair, encouraging her. She sucked slowly, antagonising, enjoying the way he moaned, as he only seemed to get harder, leaking with precum. Hollowing her cheeks, she tried to take all of him, ignoring the burning of her eyes as it was obvious Kaneki needed this attention. He felt relief, chasing the feeling he so desperately craved. He pulled her hair harder, resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth.

'Touka!' He chocked, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure.  
'I'm close... please, I'm so close.' She took him her mouth whole, ready to deliver the finishing blow when the crying sound resounded, only seeming louder. It's as if the kid was trying to torture his father.

She detached herself from him again, the string of saliva connecting her to his cock only arousing him more. He let out a high-pitched whimper as she once again fixed her clothes on, rushing out of the room after shooting him an apologising look. He threw his head against the pillow, overwhelmed with frustration as the sound of the baby calmed down.

-

He stared at the happy baby, Touka was out the room now, doing something around base, the tension rising between father and son. The baby couldn't feel it though, laughing as if they were playing a game. Heart melting, he wondered if he would always be putty for his son. His child would probably have siblings by now, if the baby wasn't so adamant on destroying his life. He sighed, family was tough. Wait... family.  
An idea popped in his head, Kaneki smiling at the sheer simpleness, wondering how he hadn't thought of it sooner, already scheming out everything.

-

Touka sat on the bed with her manga, feeling extremely bored. Kaneki had taken their child out, leaving her with nothing to do, she had already read this thing several times. A gasp escaped her lips as her husband walked in the room smirking, no baby to be seen. She studied him carefully, making sure he wasn't playing a trick on her or something.   
'Kaneki,' Touka deadpanned, sending him a glare 'Where's our child?' He sent her a proud smile, as if he was awaiting her praise.   
'Threw him out.' He joked, regretting it immediately. Touka looked like she was about to kill him any second.  
'I'm kidding.' He quickly corrected, continuing   
'He's with Yomo for the night.' Touka gave him a blank stare, processing his words.   
'Oh.' She replied dumbly, scoffing internally, as if Kaneki would actually do that to his own child.   
Wait, she thought, with Yomo... for the night. Her head snapped up, Kaneki already in front of her, placing his lips hungrily to hers. He kissed her as if she was something he had been deprived of, which in a sense was true.

They rushed, taking their clothes off, as if expecting the child to interrupt them any second. He almost ripped her bra off, if she hadn't stopped him, chuckling at his impatience but doing the same to his shirt. While she was left in her panties, and him his briefs, he quickly got on top of her, rolling his hips and sucking her nipples. He left hickeys all over her chest, slowly biting down her body, leaving a messy trail with his tongue. Groaning at her taste, he discarded her panties, hearing her desperate groan. He lifted a finger to her clit, brushing it, watching how quickly she became a trembling mess.

'Please.' She whined, giving Kaneki satisfaction, her begging was a rare thing. He touched her clit lightly, relishing in the needy whimper she let out. Clearly their son's cockblocking was affecting her too. He stoked her clit, surprised at how much she got wetter with his touch. He lowered his mouth down to her folds, lapping, getting as much of her as possible.

He suckled at her clit, roughly, while she jerked her hips against him, needing the friction. Not going easy on her, Kaneki was hungry, desperate for a good meal. Satisfied mewls escaped her as Kaneki relentlessly sucked her clit, turning into screams when suddenly he pushed three fingers inside her, her wetness being able to take him.

She came after he curled his fingers, finding her sweet spot, as Kaneki chuckled at how easy it was to make her cum, making sure to swallow every last drop.   
'You came only from that.' His eyes darkened, Touka feeling more aroused.  
'Don't worry, we've got all night.' Kaneki liked his lips again, going back to her nipples, feeling as they got hard again. He would tease her for it, but she would retort by swiping a hand at his clothed hardness, knowing he would succumb to her. Shoving their arousals together, he was surprised when Touka pulled away, trying to tug his underwear off.  
'Take it off.' She half-moaned, Kaneki too desperate too extend their foreplay, with the look in her eyes.

'I want you.' She softly admitted, Kaneki feeling his restraint break away as he poised himself at her entrance.

He was much too desperate and starved too care about being gentle (which Touka loved) as he slammed into her, already reaching her deepest parts. Grabbing his arms she let out a large sigh, as if this was the moment she had been waiting for. Kaneki swiped a hand at her clit, her thighs trembling as they hooked around his waist, raising it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his fingers, sucking her own juices. Fuelled by the arousing sight, he began thrusting, watching as she released his fingers to moan loudly.

As he picked up speed, he managed to hook her legs on his shoulders, making use of her flexibility. He leaned down to kiss her, saliva dribbling down the corner of her mouth as he licked it up, moaning into each other's mouths. She began to let herself go, meeting his thrusts with effort, feeling herself about to come. Kaneki chased the feeling, her cunt clenching his cock as he swiped a finger down to play with her swollen clit, hearing the flush of obscenities escaping her as she came, Kaneki following.

He lost himself in the much needed orgasm, collapsing beside her. Catching his breath, he thought of the way he hadn't been able to indulge himself at all recently, her too, before hovering over her again and taking her lips into a searing kiss, arousal rising. He wasn't done with her yet.

He took her again, and again, all throughout the night, both enjoying their time spent together wisely.

Morning came, and Ken retrieved his kid from a distressed Yomo, who looked as if he didn't want to part with the chuckling baby. The child crawled into Kaneki's waiting arms, turning to face his great uncle as he babbled happily, as if thanking him for the sleepover.

Kaneki thanked Yomo, his afterglow shining as he took the child back to their room, to his respective crib, watching as his son immediately fell asleep. He walked back to his and Touka's room, which was only separated by a wall, with a gap in it. Kaneki made it while Touka was nearing the end of her pregnancy, their room not being big enough (the small room having a double bed that they so miraculously managed to find) to accommodate the crib.

Touka woke up groggily, clearly still tired from the sleep she lacked, thanks to him.   
'He's sleeping now.' Kaneki whispered, climbing in with her, while he locked her in his arms, stroking her head as he coaxed her to fall asleep again. He closed his eyes too, before hearing the cries from their child. He sprung up immediately, going to the little attention seeker, Touka reacting slower. She was barely out of the bed when Kaneki came back in, holding a smiling child, giving Touka a wink as he told her that he's got this.

He sat the child next to Touka, who reached out for his mama, but also refused to let go of his father. He lied them all in the bed, Kaneki wrapping an arm round the two of them, the family falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Needy Kaneki is a good thing.


End file.
